


The Family's Favor

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy returns from college for the break and he's bringing his boyfriends home with him to introduce them to his mom and stepfather.





	1. Paul's Perspective

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || The Family's Favor || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Family's Favor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, meet the parents

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Pau/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: Percy returns from college for the break and he's bringing his boyfriends home with him to introduce them to his mom and stepfather.

**The Family's Favor**

_Part II: The Friends' Approval_

Paul had always known his stepson was doing things differently and liked to do the exact opposite of what other people expected. When it came to partners, Percy never had a type like some others - there had been Rachel, the fierce, redheaded artist, followed by Reyna, who was a kickboxer from Puerto Rico, lastly Mike, a Hawaiian boy Percy had met last summer when working at the surf-shop his biological father owned in Kaua'i. In between, Paul remembered, Percy had that summer-fling when he was sixteen with Calypso, the pretty daughter of the owner of the hotel Paul, Sally and Percy had been staying at.

To make it short, Paul never knew what kind of person to expect when Percy said he was bringing someone home. Just like he had said last week on the phone, excitedly telling his mom about them.

'Them', in this case, had not been used to be obscure about his partner's gender to mess with Paul (something that boy thoroughly enjoyed), but rather because _there was two of them_.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Percy!", exclaimed Sally as she pulled her son into a tight hug. "And who are those two handsome young men?"

"I missed you too, mom", replied Percy with a smile, gladly returning the hug. "Mom, Paul, this is Nico and this is Jason and they're my boyfriends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. Percy talks a lot about you", stated Nico with a charming smile, shaking Sally's hand.

"Yeah, he always talks so much about New York and his friends here that Neeks and I really wanted to come and see Percy's home", tagged Jason on.

And _this_ was new, even for Percy. While Percy didn't have a type, he had always only had one partner at a time. Though somehow, Paul wasn't very surprised.

Staying on brand, both his boyfriends appeared to have nothing in common with each other or with anyone Percy had dated before.

Nico had an Italian accent, olive-colored skin and dark eyes - seeming even darker thanks to the make-up. He was wearing black jeans and a studded belt, a black shirt with a skull on it, the skull on his belt-buckle matching, so did the ring - also a skull but with ruby eyes. Everything about the kid screamed "no-good punk, bad influence, remove from son".

Jason however appeared to be the exact opposite. He was wearing a purple university sweater and glasses, he had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes and overall gave off that "every mom's dream son-on-law"-vibe.

Paul had enough experience with Percy, his friends and former romantic partners to know not to fall for how someone looked. Still, those two radiated such vastly different energies.

And between them stood Percy, the brightest, happiest smile on his lips as he had his fingers linked with them both, sea-green eyes sparkling joyfully.

"You two better not make him sad or upset", warned Paul sternly.

"Are you threatening my boyfriends?", asked Percy scandalized.

"Not so much, I'm more relaying Poseidon's message", assured Paul cheerfully before turning to Nico and Jason. "You see, Percy's other dad, he is a ruthless yakuza boss and you should _not_ provoke him."

Jason and Nico exchanged a dubious look behind Percy's head before looking at Percy. As Paul turned around to lead them to the living room he heard one of them whisper something softly.

"…Your dad is kidding, right?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you two a lot?", was all Percy offered in return.

"That's not an answer, Jackson!"

Sally next to Paul heaved a sigh and glared sternly at her husband. "You didn't have to say that. Look at the poor boys."

"Oh please, let me have some fun too, love", huffed Paul. "You _know_ Percy enjoys messing with me. Allow me some small pay-back. Besides, it really is just what Poseidon told me to relay to them."

"I'm still unsure about my ex and my husband having a group-chat", muttered Sally and shook her head.

The group-chat's name was 'the Percy Jackson protection squad' and it had been set up by Grover Underwood, Percy's best and longest friend. Over the years, more and more people had been added to it - including all of Percy's exes with whom he was still close friends and many friends. This reminded Paul though, he had promised Annabeth and Grover pictures of Percy with his boyfriends, since Annabeth was currently in San Francisco in college, while Grover was away with his fiance Juniper.

Turning around, Paul caught the three boys in an unguarded moment, still debating just how dangerous Percy's father really was (the answer was _very dangerous_. The last man to hurt Percy, and Sally, had ended up with beton-shoes that reached all the way up to his hairline and he was never seen again). Percy had a hand resting on Jason's chest, the other in Nico's neck as the two just parted from a kiss, a soft look on Percy's face.

It was the perfect picture to post in the group-chat and let everyone know that Paul had effectively put the fear of god - or, well, Poseidon - in the newest additions to Percy's life, just to know that whoever broke Percy's heart would have to answer to a very dedicated, protective and loving army.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	2. The Friends' Approval

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || The Family's Favor || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Family's Favor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, meet the parents

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Percy returns from college for the break and he's bringing his boyfriends home with him to introduce them to his mom and stepfather and then to his friends.

**The Family's Favor**

_Part II: The Friends' Approval_

Grover had his brows furrowed as he looked from his phone up at the two boys in front of him, right back down to the picture. Paul had sent it one week ago, on the night Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo had met the parents.

"Annabeth told me to grill you", stated Grover seriously.

Jason made a face and tried to hide a little behind Percy. Annabeth had already scared him on camera when Nico and Jason had walked in on Percy and Annabeth's weekly video-call. She had used the opportunity to _very creatively_ threaten Jason and Nico. She _scared_ him.

"But I'm not Annabeth and I'm just happy that Percy is happy", continued Grover with a smile and pulled both Nico and Jason into a hug.

"I like this one more than the scary blonde", muttered Jason softly.

"You'll like Annie too, once she got used to you", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "She just... comes off a little strong when you first meet her. Believe me, it was the same for me."

"Oh yeah, same here", agreed Grover. "She's just naturally suspicious and intimidating. But she's... a warmer shade of suspicious and intimidating when you get to know her."

"How comforting", mumbled Jason.

"Personally, I have the perfect plan of diverting attention away from us when we meet her", offered Nico, looking at Jason from behind Grover's back ( _still_ hugging. Nico was _not_ a hugger).

"Really? You do? What?", asked Percy curiously. "I wanna know so I know when to laugh when it happens and fails."

Nico narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and when the hug finally ended, he went to pinch Percy's arm in retaliation. "I am inviting my sister along too."

There was a moment of silence in which Grover looked very confused while Jason heaved a sigh and face-palmed. Percy started cackling delighted.

"Nico, babe. Just because they're both lesbians doesn't mean they will magically fall in love and Annabeth will forgive you everything based on you being her new girlfriend's brother", pointed Percy out amused.

Nico crossed his arms stubbornly. "It is the perfect plan and Bianca has my charms. It will work, Percy. Stop doubting me."

At that, Grover started laughing a little too. "I mean, it'd be worth a try. Annabeth could use a girlfriend to distract her from overworking herself."

"Grover. Stop hogging the newbies. We have a lot of interrogation to do", interrupted Rachel from behind him.

Grover laughed sheepishly and stepped aside. Rachel, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf and Luke were all gathered as they were throwing a little "welcome home" party for Percy, now that Grover and Juniper were back from their vacation too. They all stood in a circle, varying degrees of intimidating as they stared down at the two boys.

"You", started Luke, poking his finger into Jason's chest as he stood as tall as possible. "You're lucky you're Thalia's baby-brother. So I can't hurt you, or else she will hurt me, but do know that this one is like a brother to me and anyone who hurts him will have to answer to me."

At 'this one', Luke pulled Percy close and ruffled his hair. Jason being Thalia's little brother was actually how Percy had met his two boyfriends. He had never before met Thalia's younger brother, always just heard of him, but when Thalia had gotten word that Percy was going to attend the same college as Jason, she told Percy to go and get to know Jason, to have someone to keep an eye on him. What Thalia hadn't anticipated was the relationship that followed.

"I think you're both very lovely", stated Silena as she pushed Luke out of the way.

"I think that it'd be really easy to break their necks if they hurt the runt", offered Clarisse next to her. "Really, just one snap and those little nerds would be goners."

"I am not a nerd", grunted Nico defiantly.

"Ba-abe, you collect cards and figures that go along with the cards", pointed Percy out, pecking Nico's cheek. "You're a nerd."

"I'm not one for threatening people", stated Beckendorf slowly, deliberately laying one muscular arm around each of Percy's boyfriends' neck. "I'd never do that. Just like I hope you'd never hurt Percy, right?"

Nico swallowed hard as he tipped his head back to look up at the large man. "N... No. Would never do that. We love Percy very much, we'd never hurt him."

"Good answer, pipsqueak", praised Chris amused.

"I don't know, Percy", sighed Rachel dramatically as she draped herself half over Percy. "I personally think you really downgraded from me to... those."

"Can't everyone be as much a badass as you, Red", grinned Percy, hugging her.

"I think they're both relatively handsome, no Grover of course but oh well. And I also think they've been threatened enough for today", declared Juniper, ushering everyone toward the set tables. "Beckendorf, if you'd do the honors."

Beckendorf looked pleased as he got behind the grill, while the others went to check out the salads. Everybody had brought a salad and meat (or tofu, in Juniper's case), for them all to celebrate together with a good, home-made barbecue.

The atmosphere relaxed when they started eating food and started trading stories - mostly everyone was giving the most embarrassing Percy stories they had, much to Jason and Nico's delight.

After his second steak, Percy went inside to made some fresh lemonade and get maybe a little time alone. Being back home was slightly overwhelming, with everyone who knew and loved him crowding in to harrass his boyfriends.

"You know Paul told us about them, right", drawled Grover as he entered the kitchen.

Percy turned to smile at his best friend for a moment before returning to the task at hand. Grover came to join him and help with the lemonade, both looking out the window into Beckendorf's garden where everyone was still eating.

"Yeah and he told you all to threaten them because they're not good enough or something like that", sighed Percy.

"Actually, no", chuckled Grover. "I mean, the threatening was more on Poseidon than Paul. And Paul... gave his seal of approval."

"He did?", asked Percy surprised, looking at Grover.

Grover chuckled and nudged Percy. "C'mon. Paul just wants you to be happy and he saw the same thing I did out there. He saw just how happy they make you. You smile more with them than I've seen in... a while. They seem like good people."

"They are. I mean, I don't think they'd endure this torture if they weren't", huffed Percy and ducked his head.

Grover offered him an amused smile and after they finished the lemonade, they went back outside to join the others again. Percy gladly sat down between Jason and Nico, kissing both his boyfriends on the cheek.

"You know, you did good", noted Rachel proudly. "Nearly no quivering. No running off. Good on you. The threat-level has been exponentially rising ever since I was dating him."

"We'll only see just how much they mean it after they face the final boss and still stick around", declared Chris casually.

"The... final boss?", asked Jason slowly. "You mean Annabeth?"

"We mean the boss. The mob boss", countered Luke with a smirk. "Poseidon."

"...You said your dad was joking about your other dad", grunted Nico dryly.

Percy laughed sheepishly, trying to kiss Nico again to distract him. "Come on, it won't be that bad. He usually doesn't kill my exes."

" _Usually_?!", squeaked Jason. "What does Usually mean?!"

"Jackson. Jackson, answer him", demanded Nico.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I wanted a second part for the last one! ^o^


	3. The Final Boss

_PART III: The Final Boss_

"I can't believe you flew me out to Kaua'i, Jackson", sighed Annabeth pointedly.

"You're my best non-Grover-friend and you're the only one who hasn't met my boyfriends yet and technically, my dad's paying and you know he can afford it", countered Percy lightly. "Come on, you get a free vacation. How are you complaining about this?"

"I have to side with Percy on this one", agreed Sally fondly. "Hello, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled as she was being pulled into a hug by Sally. Sally had always been like a mother to Annabeth too, had even helped Annabeth rekindle with her stepmother. She had always had an open door, a place to sleep when Annabeth ran off for a night, always knew how to sooth Frederick Chase. Sally had always been the mom of their entire friend-group and they all were grateful to have her in their life. So of course, when Percy had called her and told her there was a plane-ticket to Kaua'i so she could spend a vacation with Percy's family, it was hard to say no. (It was impossible to say no, because honestly who in their right mind would say no when their best friend's rich dad was willing to pay for such a thing to make his son happy? And Annabeth knew that Poseidon was more than willing to spend a lot of money to try and make up for years of missing Percy's childhood. Occasionally, Percy liked to take advantage of this.)

"You just invited me as a buffer between your boyfriends and your dad", muttered Annabeth.

She glared pointedly at Percy over his mom's shoulder. Sally laughed at that, knowing it to be true, as they parted and left the airport together. The Jackson-Blofises (and Percy's add-ons) had arrived earlier today, Annabeth's plane from San Francisco landing a couple hours later.

"There's more to arrive later today", chimed Percy, changing the topic slightly.

"Oh. Are Grover and Juniper coming too?", asked Annabeth eagerly.

"No. They have this stupid thing called 'work'. It's annoying", huffed Percy.

"Then who else is coming? Isn't it... enough... that your poor, traumatized boyfriends have to face me and your dad? Who else are you objecting them to?", questioned Annabeth.

"Oh no, this one isn't on me. With all the meet-the-family thing, Nico had started talking about how he wished he could introduce me and Jason to his family too, but they live all the way in Venice and he doesn't get to see them too often either, so—o", drawled Percy.

"So you used the sad-kitten-eyes on your dad and he invited them here too", concluded Annabeth.

The smile on Percy's lips was very broad and also very telling. Annabeth rolled her eyes, though she had to smile a little too. What good was a filthy rich biological father if he couldn't pay for a few small things? Still, she just wanted to crack Percy's boyfriends, she didn't need to get to know their family and have them in the way of skull-cracking (...figuratively. Most likely).

/break\

"Ciao, bella", greeted the absolutely stunningly beautiful young Italian woman with a smile.

A very charming smile. Her long, black curls fell freely to frame her face, her eyes nearly black and completely stealing Annabeth's ability to speak. She hadn't been this obviously flirted with in a while and she was lost as to how to react to that.

"Damn. I did not expect that to work, Neeks", commented Jason stunned.

"If there is one thing I have learned about lesbians, it's that they are really very useless when a woman is interested in them", stated Nico with a smirk. "And the di Angelo charm never fails."

"But how could you know that Bianca would be interested in Annabeth? Even lesbians require more than 'also a lesbian' to date", whispered Percy into Nico's ear with a frown.

"One of the pictures of you that I showed her and mamma was of you, Annabeth and Grover during your vacation last summer. Bianca has been bothering me about the pretty blonde since then."

Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother and shoved him. "Say it any louder, useless brother."

"Not _that_ useless! I introduced you to 'the pretty blonde'! Be a bit grateful!", huffed Nico.

Turning her smile back on, Bianca opted to ignore her brother and instead focus on Annabeth, who found herself absolutely distracted by the Italian woman. Damn it. She knew what Nico's intention had been here and it was working. Though it also gave Nico some plus-points from Annabeth, because this had been a very smart plan and Annabeth appreciated smart. _Especially_ when it gave her a gorgeous woman _clearly_ interested in her.

"I'm... Annabeth", offered Annabeth with a smile. "Bianca was it, yes?"

"Yes. Bianca di Angelo. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you", replied Bianca with dark eyes.

Percy grinned to himself and leaned back in his seat between Nico and Jason. Okay, one threat eliminated. And good too! Annabeth really could use, at the very least, a nice distraction. She tended to bury herself so much in her work that she forgot to have a life. And it looked as though his mom and Nico's mom had really hit it off too, Maria di Angelo and Sally were laughing as they shared stories about their sons. Probably embarrassing stories, but as long as Maria was laughing and having fun and feeling welcomed – that was all that mattered.

"Your son really makes mine happy", noted Maria with a pleased look on her face. "Him and Jason both. Nico hasn't smiled that much and laughed that much when we talk in a long time."

"I could say the same about your son", countered Sally. "Percy is so happy with those two."

Jason was ducking his head, being honestly kind of glad that his own mom was too busy with a film-shoot in Rome to be here – even though Percy and his father _had_ offered to invite Jason's family along too. Work got in the way and right now, Jason was relieved about that because having three mom gushing about the three of them and having Beryl maybe tell embarrassing stories about him to the other two women? She'd definitely tell the stapler-story. Jason shuddered.

"You two. Father wishes to speak with you in the kitchen."

Jason and Nico startled as a large, scary man rested a hand on one of their shoulders, standing right behind Percy. The family resemblance was impossible to deny; in front of them stood a maybe fifteen years older version of Percy. Triton Kaimana, Percy's older half-brother. He glared at them until they got up and hurried after Triton toward the kitchen. Triton came to stand in front of the door, effectively blocking the exit, still with a stoic expression on his face. But he was not the most terrifying sight around, because Poseidon just swung a butcher's cleaver, cutting the large lump of meat in front of him, blood splattering everywhere. Jason took a subconscious step behind Nico. But there was not much 'behind Nico', thanks to Triton blocking the exit.

"I hear the two of you are dating my son", stated Poseidon, cleaver still in hand as he worked with the meat. "I hear he is very happy with the two of you. My... sources, and my ex, assure me of that."

"W... We... do our best... to... to make him... happy... sir", offered Jason reluctantly.

"Good", nodded Poseidon pleased, letting the cleaver come down again, the sound of it severing the meat and hitting the table beneath it startling both Jason and Nico. "Very good. And I'm sure it is in _all of our_ interest that you two keep doing your best, don't you?"

"Yes, sir", replied Nico, clinging nearly painfully onto Jason's hand.

"I'm sure you've heard a lot about me", offered Poseidon casually, putting the cleaver down and taking a towel to clean his hands off the blood. "See, I'm just a _normal_ business man, owning my surf-shop chain and my sea-food restaurants. Nothing more. Absolutely nothing to be _afraid_ of."

"Of... course, sir", nodded Nico, side-eyeing the cleaver still stuck in the meat.

"Oh that? That is just some shark-bait I'm preparing for a customer who wants to go diving with sharks. Fun business, but oh so dangerous. And those sharks, they just eat everything, you know, boys?", explained Poseidon cheerfully, clasping their shoulders nearly painfully.

"Tourists just keep disappearing with no explanation all the time", tagged Triton on dryly. "That's what happens when you challenge a force much greater than you. Nature, I mean, _of course_."

Nico nodded stiffly, feeling as though he just lost a couple of years of his life to this encounter. Yet all Poseidon and Triton did was smile and lead them back to the table, to a nice, calm and from thereon out non-threatening family dinner. Percy really was not to be messed with.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I built Poseidon up like that, I felt compelled to also include a third part with him - and I REALLY wanted to feature Nico's plan unfolding! xD But this is the DEFINITE ending for this universe. *grins*

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt over at tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
